


Enemies to Lovers to Enemies?

by cottoncandyboys (mik0rin)



Series: Soulmate!AUs [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: Dongyoung has gotten the name of his soulmate on his wrist but so did he get the name of his enemy (also read as: how to react when your enemy is also your soulmate)





	Enemies to Lovers to Enemies?

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [prompt](http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/139446537054/) because it just screamed dota and i had to do it
> 
> this is unbetaed because i am lazy and i just word vomited this in an hour and a half, i hope it makes sense because it's just a complete mess

At the age of eighteen the majority of the people have already gotten the names of their soulmates _and_ the name of their enemies.

Dongyoung didn't really know about the enemy part that much until his teenage days. He never really understood why his mother had Mrs. Lee's name in one of her wrists and he also didn't understand why they were always at each other's throats, they were neighbors after all - and, usually neighbors were supposed to be friendly and cooperate in the community they lived in, right? That was until the day his mother sat down with him when he was around fifteen and explained that she had in fact two names, one on each wrist.

"Your father's is on this one," she shows it to him with a smile and traces the thin black lines fondly, then turning to the other one and making a face. "And this one is the name of the witch who lives in front of us."

"And why do you have her name on your wrist?" Dongyoung asked curiously, not quite getting where his mother was trying to get.

"She's my 'enemy'," his mother said seriously and Dongyoung was starting to think that she was on the verge of going mental.

"Enemy? Mom, that's unreasonable," he had snorted and made a face, his mother not finding any of it funny. "I'm going up to my room."

And that's why now, after three years, Dongyoung is really damn confused because he has gotten two names on his wrist like his mother had said but, oddly enough, the names are the same on both sides.

The day he woke up with them imprinted on his skin, Dongyoung didn't dare show it to his mother or father, only putting on a long sleeved shirt along with a sweater and thanking the heavens that it was the middle of winter and he didn't have to be questioned by her - yet, because he just knows she'll pester him about it at some point.

"And did you get yours already?" Ten asks when Dongyoung is distracted staring at his notebook without writing a single thing down. "Dongyoung?"

"Yes, Ten?" Dongyoung asks, trying not to look like he was not listening to a single thing his friend was saying. "I'm sorry, I was busy with my notes," he lies even though he knows Ten is aware of his distraction.

"I asked if you had gotten the names on your wrists already," Ten repeats, not sounding angry that he was ignored and Dongyoung is thankful that Ten is such an understanding friend. "I got mine a few weeks ago and I was a little scared of it but I don't have anyone to talk about this and I was curious to know about yours."

"I did," Dongyoung says, recalling the words written on his wrist. He is still skeptical about the legitimacy of those words but he has given up at this point, it's been over a month and he doesn't have a clue and summer is starting to near, he doesn't want to wear the long sleeved uniform shirt in the middle of the suffocating heat. "Why?"

"Nothing," Ten mumbles and turns back to the front, Dongyoung stares at him in mild disbelief and wonders why he even started a conversation if he wasn't going to go through with it. "I don't know who's supposed to be my soulmate and who's supposed to be my 'enemy'," he says the last word a little uneasy. Dongyoung gets why he's like that, Ten is a very friendly person and not someone that he'd deem to have an enemy, someone as happy as Ten doesn't seem the type to induce another individual into hating him. "I don't like the idea of having someone who's meant to be with me _and_ someone who's meant to hate me. Isn't that weird?"

"Hopefully, your situation can't get worse than mine," Dongyoung breathes out absent mindedly and Ten leans closer. "I'll tell you later."

Ten simply nods and turns his attention back to the front, thankful that their teacher didn't call them out for talking while he explained the subject.

 

 

"What do you mean the names on your wrist are the same?" Ten exclaims with his eyes wide, not quite believing what Dongyoung is telling him.

"I've been wondering the same thing for over a month. I have no clue," Dongyoung unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt and looks around before showing the writing to his friend. "I'm still damn confused and these are not in Korean."

"It's in Japanese," Ten says and places a hand under his chin, examining the lettering. "We don't have Japanese exchange students here. We even have me and Mark the Canadian exchange but no Japanese."

"Ten, just because I got my soulmate mark doesn't mean I'm supposed to meet them as soon as it appears," Dongyoung says and Ten stops for a moment, agreeing with it because that actually sounds like a doable explanation. "What bothers me more is the fact that the name is the same on both."

"Maybe your lover is going to be your enemy too. Like the thing where they say that when you love intensely, you also hate intensely," Ten speaks as though he's an expert and Dongyoung can only sigh, closing the cuffs of his shirt and rushing back inside the class when the bell rings.

Since Dongyoung has not reached any answer to his musings, he pushes that matter to the back of his mind and spends the rest of his senior year worried about getting high marks and entering a good university.

"Please, do tell me how things unfold with your love-hate soulmate. I'm curious to know the final result of it all," Ten tells him after the graduation ceremony and everyone's bidding farewell to everyone. Ten being one of them since he's going back to Thailand to help with the family business and study at a good university back in his home country.

"I will send you a message," is everything Dongyoung can say because he isn't very sure about any of it. "Let me know how things go with you as well."

It's a little sad to leave them all behind but when Dongyoung gets inside the car with his parents and brother, he feels a sense of accomplishment within himself as he proudly thinks back about the acceptance letter he got a few days ago and already thinks forward, wondering how things will go in university, thanking the heavens he will not be living in a dormitory with a bunch of other guys.

 

 

The first day in university goes pleasantly well. Dongyoung doesn't make any possible friends but he does get acquainted with a nice girl named Sooyoung when he lent her his notes since she was late and didn't manage to get the first part of the lecture.

Dongyoung is actually pleased with his major after spending his senior year mourning over what he should choose, Literature is not technically a cliche - at least he thinks it isn't but Dongyoung likes books and would like to spread the beauty of words to others, it was the best option for him - and his classmates seem to be a nice bunch.

If his first day was great, sadly, the same thing can't be said about the second one. He wakes up later than the usual and leaves his house when he should already be inside the bus on his way to his first lecture. His father has already left the house to go to work, therefore there is no possible way of getting a lift to where he needs to go and Dongyoung does not have a driver's licence yet - nor does his family have a spare car, so a driver's license on this situation would be useless.

"My bike," he mumbles to himself and rushes to the garage, already cursing under his breath that he's going to arrive late and sweaty. He drags the black bicycle all the way out of the gate and makes sure his backpack is closed properly before hopping on it and pedalling as fast and as carefully as he can. When he sees the front gates of the campus, he sighs in relief but doesn't dwell too much on it because he needs to save his breath to run three flights of stairs.

The entrance of his building is empty, he makes sure his bicycle is properly secured in the rack before he flies inside, missing the person who was coming out of it at the exact moment and colliding with the boy who was too distracted with his phone.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Dongyoung curses and helps the person by collecting the books that end up scattered around. "Oh shit, my lecture," he says and puts the books at the person's feet and dashes away without saying a word.

"Get back here you asshole," Dongyoung hears the person and closes his eyes for a brief moment, he's not this type of person to run away from something he has caused but Dongyoung really can't miss the lecture, maybe the person will find him later on to have it out with him but not now.

 

 

Once all of his classes are done for the day, Dongyoung rushes to the ground floor and wonders if, perhaps, the boy he almost killed in the morning is still around and looking for him, he feels like he owes him an explanation after all.

"You!" he hears and freezes, recognizing the voice even though he has only heard it once. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" before turning around, Dongyoung sighs and rubs his eyes, putting on his best smile.

"Hel-"

"You could've destroyed my cell phone," the boy says and Dongyoung gulps, he's leaning dangerously close and almost shoving the device to his face. "I would've forced you to pay for it."

"But it's not broken, is it?" Dongyoung shoots back, his smile long gone since he saw that the boy was not up for a nice conversation and hearing his apology. "I was going to apologize but I guess there's no need."

And before he can get into a full argument with whoever that is, Dongyoung clutches the straps of his backpack and rushes out of the building without looking back. A hand holding his backpack prevents him from going further, turning him around abruptly and Dongyoung actually feels angry, closing his fists and huffing in annoyance.

"What?" Dongyoung snaps and glares at him, not feeling too intimidated because he's taller than the boy but, on the inside, Dongyoung is frightened, he never got into a fight with anyone and he hopes they'll not get there but reach an agreement before anything gets too much.

"I want my apology," he says and Dongyoung sighs loudly, showing his displeasure. "You were the one who nearly knocked me off and destroyed my things."

" _I'm sorry_ ," Dongyoung says and rolls his eyes.

"That was not really sincere, was it? What's your name?"

 _The nerve_ Dongyoung thinks to himself and sighs some more. "My name is none of your business, I'm not going to associate myself with you any further so there's no need for it."

"I'm Yuta," he says with a smile, a sudden shift of his demeanour and Dongyoung wants to punch him in the face, making him wipe that shit-eating grin off from his lips.

"I didn't ask," Dongyoung says, not actually wanting to sound so rude but actually just wanting to leave so he can go home and work on his assignments. "I need to go."

"Do you know what you could do to make it up for the distress you have caused me?" the boy, Yuta, says and Dongyoung sighs yet again, placing a hand on his hips and waiting for him to say what he wants. "Pay for my coffee."

"I'm not having any of this shit, goodbye," and Dongyoung just strides off like that. This time, Yuta doesn't hold him back and Dongyoung just gets home, not even bothering to study anymore. He just showers, eats something and decides to read a book.

 

 

It's been a whole year since Dongyoung got the names on his wrists and this is one of the first times he decides to take a peek at them while he's not at home, always wearing sweaters, long sleeved shirts or a wristwatch to cover one of them as he kept his other hand inside a pocket but he quickly covers it back.

Right when Dongyoung exits his Studies in Poetry class, he stops on his tracks when he sights Yuta at the end of the corridor, he ducks behind a few classmates that are not aware of his presence and makes a beeline for the other side of the place, rushing to get to where he's going to have his next class even though it is only in thirty minutes but being stopped on the way by someone who decides to stand on his way.

"Ah, Dongyoung," it's Sooyoung and, as much as Dongyoung actually likes her, he really doesn't want to talk right now. "I'm having some trouble with that assignment abo-"

"I'm sorry, I'm in a rush now," Dongyoung says and turns back to glance and check where Yuta is, he is not really sure why he's running away but the way Yuta blatantly flirted with him two days ago got he alarmed and Dongyoung doesn't want to go through that so soon.

"Hey!" he hears Yuta's voice and Sooyoung stares at him in surprise when she sees the disgusted face Dongyoung makes.

"What do you want?" Dongyoung sighs and turns around, staring blankly at Yuta's smile.

"Do you always have this rest bitching face on or do you wear it on purpose when you talk to me?" Yuta asks and Dongyoung only presses his lips together.

"Do I look like I actually care enough to d- Never mind, why are you following me?" Dongyoung questions and gives his a questioning look, Yuta grins from ear to ear and this is honestly the second time Dongyoung ever feels like he wants to punch someone in the face.

"Do you want to go get something to drink after your classes are over?" Yuta asks and Dongyoung stares at him, face still blank.

"Are you hitting on me?" he asks and looks around noticing how the corridor is slowly growing empty.

" _Well_ , you're cute despite being an asshole," Yuta nods to himself and Dongyoung feels lowkey offended by what he just called him. "Unless you're not into men but your clothing choice tells otherwise."

"What's wrong about my clothes?" Dongyoung looks down at himself and then back at Yuta. "I see nothing wrong."

"The collar of your shirt doesn't have a single wrinkle on it. Most people don't use the cuffs of their shirts perfectly folded like that _and_ the way you tucked your shirt on your pants," Yuta points out every single thing and Dongyoung sighs, something that he's assuming will be a regular thing if he's in Yuta's presence. "You're either a perfectionist or just really gay."

"What if I'm both? I don't think the way I dress myself shows off my sexuality. I'm seeing you're just an asshole for assuming it based simply on this," Dongyoung huffs and turns to leave but Yuta holds him back again, by the wrist this time and he shakes the boy off, not liking that he's being forceful like that.

"I didn't mean it like that," Yuta messes his hair up a little and Dongyoung gets a glimpse of his wrist, seeing that he has a name there but the writing is too small for him to see clearly. "Hey, I didn't get your name."

"I said my name doesn't matter to you," Dongyoung huffs and nervously curls the straps of his backpack on his index finger. Suddenly, he pales and stops what he's doing, even Yuta notices it. "It can't be," he mutters under his breath and struggles to open the cuff of his shirt, looking at the Japanese writing and looking up at Yuta.

"What is it? Your soulmate? Is it me?" Yuta says curiously and Dongyoung nervously shows his wrist to him. "Uh, that's my name," he trails off and stares at Dongyoung wide eyed. "You're Kim Dongyoung then?"

"Sadly," Dongyoung says and takes off his wristwatch, also showing it to Yuta and laughing when he sees the surprise in his eyes.

"I only have your name on one of my wrists though," Yuta says and shows it to him, Dongyoung finds it weird when he sees his name written on Yuta's skin like that. "I am supposed to be your lover and your enemy, at the same time?"

"As you have noticed, we are already into a hate relationship but it's slightly one-sided, seeing that you've been trying to take me out on a date or whatever," Dongyoung says and snorts when Yuta smiles at him. "It just means that the other guy who has his name on your wrist is supposed to be your enemy. I feel bad for whoever Johnny Seo is, the handwriting is pretty though."

"Are you up for that date then?" Yuta takes the opportunity to ask him that and Dongyoung does the obvious and sighs before nodding once. "Who would've guessed, huh?"

"You're so annoying, honestly. Now I understand why I have your name on both of my wrists," Dongyoung says while he puts on his wristwatch back. "I just need to figure out why you're supposed to be my lover."

"Because I'm the best," Yuta says proudly and Dongyoung wonders how someone can be so conceited. "So?"

"Not now, I have classes until three," Dongyoung states and raises an eyebrow, Yuta only pursues his lips and snaps his fingers, looking like he has something in mind.

"I'll wait for you. Thankfully, we have classes in the same building, what do you major in?" Dongyoung concludes that Yuta is never going to shut up and asking him questions so he might as well just go with it.

"Literature," Dongyoung says in a bored tone and Yuta mumbles a _should've known_ under his breath. "We have all of our classes here then since my major is Journalism."

"How great," Dongyoung says sarcastically and decides that he has had enough and that time will not stop for them to keep chatting merrily, he checks the time and sees that he barely has five minutes to get where he's supposed to be, already cursing at Yuta mentally because he's not going to get a good seat in class.

"I'll meet you in front of the building after your class," Yuta shouts and Dongyoung ignores him, deciding to just go straight to his class and not show that he's a tiny bit interested in knowing more about Yuta because he's his soulmate for some reason he is not aware of.

Before entering the class, Dongyoung fishes for his phone and quickly types a message to Ten.

**Author's Note:**

> i will probably write more of this au


End file.
